Illumination of areas adjacent to walls of buildings and other structures may be provided by light sources mounted to the walls or attached to freestanding structures near the walls. Either light source provides an obstacle to those moving near the walls. In addition, the light may be placed at a location that is higher or further away from the area to be lighted, thus the illumination source must be brighter, and thus utilize more power, to provide the desirable level of illumination.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for illuminating an area on and/or near a wall without providing a significant obstacle next to the wall or requiring additional power to provide the desirable level of light.